Trust
by cait83
Summary: "Do you trust me?" a conversation about trust


Disclaimer: no infringement intended. The muses own me, I don't own them

* * *

"Do you trust me?" he had walked up behind her and placed his strong hands on her shoulders, pulling her back against his broad chest. The words spoken quietly against her ear. She nodded slowly, only with a slight hesitation that was invisible to anyone but him.

"In theory at least", she added quietly. He smirked and moved his hands lightly down her arms as his lips brushed over her neck.

"Do you think I would hurt you?" her pearly white teeth were seen in the faint light of the room as she worried her lower lip. She was quiet so long he almost thought she wouldn't reply then he heard the silent words.

"Not on purpose", she stood still in his embrace. His one hand moved up to trace over her neck, brushing the hair away to reveal the cream colored column. Her pulse picked up and was clearly throbbing at the base of her throat.

"Are you nervous?" he let two fingers rest just above her pulse, feeling the quick beat while listening to her heart beating faster than normal. He could scent her reactions to his touch and knew it wasn't only the nerves making her pulse so fast. That made him smile.

"A little", she knew it was futile to lie, he would sense it. He most likely already knew she was so the question had been moot.

"Why?" His hand moved down her arm again, his thumbs brushing over the inside of her wrists lightly. He smirked as he noticed her faint shiver.

"You are in a strange mood tonight", her voice quiet but he noticed the traces of nerves and something else. She was standing still, right where she had been, leaning only slightly back against his chest. His light touches seemingly holding her captive.

"And that makes you nervous?" he spoke the words against her neck as he brushed his lips over her skin again. Her only reply was a nod. He smiled and moved his hands to her belly, his arms surrounding her but not constricting.

"Why?" his hands moved slowly over her belly, down toward the waistline of her pants and a little below. Her breathing hitched and he stopped, holding his hands lightly against her lower stomach just above her mound.

"Makes me nervous when I don't know what you want", her voice shook slightly. It was barely perceptible except for him. He could hear it clear as day. He smiled and breathed against her neck.

"What do I usually want?" he held his hands still as he breathed in her scent and watched her reaction.

"Blood. Or company", was her quick reply. She was still standing still but her breathing and pulse were responding to his touch, her scent changing slightly. Clear signs of her reaction to him.

"I don't want that now?" he smirked and moved his hands slowly over her belly again, moving up her sides gently. She swallowed and licked her lips.

"You usually just ask for blood if that is what you want, or you tell me to sit so we can talk if you want company", she said quietly, only a very faint tremor to her voice now that his hands had moved away again.

"And it makes you nervous that I didn't this time?" he asked, his hands moving up her side slowly.

"Yes", she licked her lips again.

"Why? Do you think I would ask you to do something you don't want to do?" his hands stopped just under her breasts, his fingers along the edge of her bra. Her breathing hitched again and she swallowed.

"No… I don't know", she whispered her reply and he raised an eyebrow.

"You trust me not to hurt you?" he asked, his thumbs moving slightly to brush the side of her breasts. She nodded, licking her lips and shivering slightly at his touch.

"Yes, not intentionally at least", her voice shaking slightly again. He smiled and scented her neck again, the aroma of her blood under the surface making his mouth water.

"Then what makes you not trust me now?" he spoke the question against her neck, his words making the air stir against her skin.

"I trust you", she said, leaning her head back against his shoulder. He smiled at the gesture which gave him a perfect view of her pulse point and cleavage. He moved his hands just an inch higher, lifting her breasts and smirked at her quiet gasp. Just a faint fast intake of air that showed her reaction.

"Then why so nervous?" he watched her pink tongue as she licked her lips. His senses honed in on her quick breathing and the fast beating pulse that made her blood rush through her veins, making her skin glow with a soft pink hue.

"I don't know what you expect of me. Don't know what you want me to do", she admitted. He smiled softly.

"I expect you to relax and I want you to enjoy this", he whispered the words against her ear before kissing her earlobe and lightly captured the lobe between his lips and pulled eliciting a very delightful quiet moan from her. He noticed her eyelids closing, his hands still holding her breasts lightly lifted, his thumbs on the side and fingers along the edge of her bra.

Her breathing was quick, her pulse throbbing on her neck with her heart beating fast. She licked her lips as she tried to relax, leaning heavily against his chest in an obvious sign of giving in to him. Allowing him to do what he wished.

At that moment he moved his lips down her neck to his favorite point and let the vampire come out. He parted his lips, cool air moving over her skin causing her to shiver slightly in his arms. He licked her skin lightly then pressed his fangs against her skin. Her breathing hitched again and he felt her skin move under his lips as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access and a better angle. He smiled and moved one hand down her belly to hold her to him just as he pierced her neck. His fangs sliding into her flesh with precision. Her brief gasp moved into a moan as his hand by her breast moved so his fingers cupped around the soft globe. Her blood, spiked with the pleasure and nerves gave him an almost natural high as it flowed into his mouth on its own accord. Her heart pumping the blood out of her neck and into his mouth at a steady pace. He swallowed, purring at the taste of her and drank slowly. Mouthful after mouthful ran down his throat, rejuvenating him as he held her to him. Her throat making little moans and mewls of pleasure as his hand lightly massaged her breast while his mouth worked on her neck. He growled when he heard her heart giving the clear stutter that meant he had to stop, that taking anymore of her blood could harm her. Regretfully he removed his fangs and licked at the wounds until they closed.

She slumped against him, her breathing calming slightly as he kissed her neck again before raising his head. His hand left her breast and he gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he settled on the couch with her resting against his chest. Her head on his shoulder as she relaxed. He smiled as her fingers moved to play with a button on his shirt.

They sat there silently, enjoying each others company, until she fell into a restful slumber against him. He brushed his lips against her forehead and listened to the steady thrum of her heart before getting up and carrying her back to her bed. He had some business to attend to before he could hit the freezer again. He watched her sleeping form with affection before he walked out and left her to her rest.


End file.
